


Sanders Side Stories

by zandral



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: The sides in day to day life. Each chapter will be a new story.





	1. Deep Breath// Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to write this, but man it was therapeutic.

Like Roman fighting dragons, or Logan doing math problems for fun, Anxiety had some things he did that Thomas didn’t. Which was fine, better than fine since Anxiety didn’t want Thomas to have some of the quirks he did. It wasn’t as if he was a bad guy and wished ill on people, he just wanted to make sure no one got hurt. Not that some of the other people who lived in the mind palace saw it that way, Logan could understand when logically it wasn’t a good idea, but even then he was always one to test a theory instead of just letting an idea go.

Getting up out of his bed, he checked the window to his room to make sure it was only open half way, with the screen still securely on it so bugs wouldn’t get into his room. After that, he walked over to his closet, the door to it wide open and the light inside of it still broken, stepping over some laundry on the floor while making a mental note to clean up at least a little today. He looked into the dark closet and stuck his hand in, grabbing the first thing in there before quickly pulling back his hand and taking a long, slow breath of relief as he inspected the shirt. Plain black with no embellishments just as usual.

Stepping over to the window again, Anxiety turned his back to the window and started taking off his pajamas before pausing. Taking a deep breath, he counted to three.

“It’s fine.” He told himself, not continuing to take off his shirt but also not letting it down.

“It’s Fine.”

After a few moments of an internal battle with himself, Anxiety let the shirt down and checked on the window once more, huffing in aggravation as he saw the screen and half way open window exactly as he left it. Taking a few steps back he finally took off his shirt and got dressed, putting on a pair of jeans that were on the ground that didn’t smell like he just walked out of a Hot Topic. Grabbing his hoodie, he unlocked his door and was about to leave before he stopped once more in mid action.

“No. It’s fine.” He told himself sternly a third time this morning, taking a deep breath as he opened the door a moment before slamming it back shut and going back to the window, closing it. With frustrated tears in his eyes he locked the window and turned to his bed, sitting on the mattress and putting his head in his hands.

Some days it was harder to be him then others. There were days where he didn’t have to check the window more than once and he was fine, he only would check it again before bedtime, then there were days like today when he couldn’t have the window open at all due to his fear of a bug or some animal coming into his room. Anxiety used this to tell how his day was going to play out since normally, a bad day started with a closed window.

Taking out his phone, he set a timer and breathed deeply for a solid minute, already planning what he had to do today. Nothing much thankfully since Thomas had told them all last night he was planning to stay home and do some work, to Romans utter displeasure, which meant that Anxiety didn’t have to worry too much about the man's well being today.

Getting up from the bed now, he pulled on his jacket and finally went down to the common area, where Logan and Patton were happily eating pancakes for breakfast at the table and Roman was sulking, glaring at his fluffy buttermilk stack.

“So there I was, with my soy milk, and I said to the little girl, soy milk, and you know what she said to me Logan?” Patton asked, jumping slightly in his seat as he talked about what Anxiety assumed was his last bout at the preschool he helped out at weekly. It was pretty cute to hear all the stories the man had, especially on days where anything could really upset or strike a nerve with Anxiety.

Going ahead and sitting down next to Patton, he watched as Logan gave a good eye roll and shook his head. “I don’t know Patton, what did she say?”

“She said No, you’re a boy!” Patton laughed out, head tipping backwards as his whole body shook with joy. Giving a slight huff of amusement, Logic raised his fork and pointed it at Patton.

“I mean, technically it is true, you are of the male gender. It sounds like her English is really getting better though from last week.” Logic stated before eating another piece of their breakfast. Looking over at Anxiety, Logan gave him a small smile, “Ah, Anxiety would you like-”

“That’s not his name.” Roman interrupted, causing everyone and especially Anxiety himself to freeze in place. Looking around at both Patton and Logan, they all could feel the tension in the room grow.  A lump in Anxiety’s throat kept him from speaking, not knowing what to say and wanting to leave the situation quickly. He already had a bad start to the day, and now this.

Clearing his throat, Patton looked at Roman with a smile “Well it’s the name he gave us and it’s a jolly good one!” He explained, looking at both Roman and Anxiety with a shrug. “He’ll tell us his name when he wants too! Right Anxiety?”

Before he was able to speak, honestly not knowing the answer, Roman spoke up again. “No, we all know our names, it’s time he gave us his.” Pointing his finger accusingly at Anxiety, he lifted up his chin in a challenging way “ Is your name so weird you’re that embarrassed about it?”

“Roman-” Logan scolded, about to speak up more before Anxiety got up from the table, clenching his hands into fists and not looking at the others. His whole body was telling him to run, the tone that Roman was using making him flinch with each word. So he did. Turning from the table, Anxiety went to the front door and opened it while hearing Patton shout his name.

“Coward!” Roman yelled louder though as Anxiety shut the door, leaving the three and trying not to have an attack. Taking deep breaths in the fresh air, he started walking to his hang out spot. It was a block away from the apartment that all of them lived in. No one normally came to the small park in the morning, and the swings were a perfect place to quietly think away from the noise that was back home.

As he took his favorite swing, the far left one by the trees that offered shade in the early morning sun, Anxiety slowly started swinging back and forth, trying to sort out his mind. He wanted to still clean his room today, but going back home would mean facing Roman. Anxiety knew the man was only upset that he was stuck doing nothing fun today, but it still didn’t mean he could take it out on him.

After about an hour of just letting the morning sounds and fresh air take him into a more calm state of mind, Anxiety heard someone approach making him tense up all over again. Looking up at Patton who was looking back at Anxiety with concern.

Sitting down on the swing next to Anxiety, Patton waited a little before speaking, “Want to talk about it Champ?” He asked with no stress in his voice. Anxiety looked over at the man, both nervous and yet still wanting to tell someone why. He knew it was weird, and to be honest, Patton was the best bet to maybe understand why he waited this long. The thought that he’d still be judged gnawed at his mind though.

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts to speak on them, he looked over to Patton. “It’s my name.” He stated, grabbing onto the swing chains and holding onto them for dear life. “I don’t-it’s what I have.” Huffing in aggravation, he looked up at the sky and tried to think of a way not to sound so childish.  Patton nodded, waiting as he saw Anxiety trying his best to voice his reasoning.  “I feel as if I give my name out there, then they. Then people might use it against me.”

“How so?”

“By using it against me!” Anxiety exclaimed, clenching the swings harder so his knuckles whitened. “They could make me feel more pressure if they used my name, they could make me think that I have to do things now because using my personal name makes them more in charge of me, of what I do.” Blinking back tears, Anxiety looked down again at his own feet. “I-I already give away a lot of who I am, what I do, and I just don’t, I can’t give my name away right now.”

It took a moment for Patton to respond, making sure Anxiety was done before he started swinging on his own swing.

“Okay.”

Turning to look at the man, Anxiety brushed the tears away from his eyes. “J-just Okay? You’re not going to say it’s stupid, or something?”

“Nope. Don’t really understand, kinda do, but that’s okay. Wanna swing with me?” Patton asked while in mid swing. After a moment, Anxiety kicked off the ground and started swinging along with the embodiment of Morality, letting the morning go into the afternoon in a quiet peace.

It mid afternoon when both men came back home, Patton opened the front door and both of them walked in to see Roman in the corner, head facing the wall and Logan on the couch reading from his tablet. The intelligent man glanced up and saw the others, nodding his head and getting up from his seat as he put down his tablet on the armrest. “Ah you’re back now, good I’m-”

“Does this mean time outs-”

“No.” Logan replied sternly, turning to look at Roman who had quickly turned his head back to the wall.  With a sigh, Logan looked over to Anxiety, a small frown on his face. “I realize that the conversation earlier today had made you upset, and so even though I did not cause you that emotion, I feel as if I should ask if you are feeling better and apologise for what happened.”

With a shrug, Anxiety stuck his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to really say to that. Luckily Patton did as they swung an arm over Anxiety’s shoulder and gave Logan a thumbs up. “Aww that’s real sweet Logan, but this champs A-OKAY now and I think this calls for some ice cream and a movie night!”

“Can I come too!?” Roman asked with excitement

“No.”

“Absolutely Not kiddo”

“Sure.” Anxiety said softly, surprising the other three.

Roman turned to look at Anxiety with a frown, fidging a bit in place. Scratching his head he looked apologetically at the other, “Look, I was upset that Thomas didn’t want to do stuff today and, I took it out on you. I’’m very sorry I did that, and It was wrong of me.”  Taking a deep breath, Roman nodded his head and looked back at Logic “See I do know how to say sorry without cards Mr. Doubter!”

A slight smirk landed on Anxietys face “Aww, you couldn’t read them anyway.” He snarked to the flamboyant man. A gasp left Roman's lips as he quickly looked back at Anxiety as if he was slapped. Before he could say anything though, Anxiety continued to speak, “ Look, let’s just call it even now and I may share my candy with you at the theater.”

Raising an eyebrow, Roman huffed and crossed his arms. “Are you gonna get Bon Bons or Red Vines?”

“Both”

“Then deal let’s go!” Roman exclaimed before running to his room to grab his jacket. Logan soon followed the man after looking back at Anxiety with a small smile and a shake of the head. Patton gave out a slight chuckle, patting Anxietys shoulder before letting it go.

“You gonna be okay champ?” He asked softly. Taking a moment to think about it, Anxiety nodded, smiling back at the man. “Good. Now go grab your wallet and keys, we’ll leave when you’re ready.”  

Walking back to his room, Anxiety closed the door softly behind him he checked on the window, making sure it was still locked and closed. Grabbing his keys and wallet from the bedside table, he smiled and put both in his pocket. Turning to go back out and meet up with the others, he paused at the door. Closing his eyes, he let his head rest on the door, letting his hand rest on the door handle.

“It’s Fine.” He told himself before taking a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he opened his door and left his room, reminding himself once more that he needed to at least put his close in the laundry hamper to wash tomorrow. 


	2. Roman Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman hates the chores at home, so he gets a job!

_As the smoke billowed out from the wreckage, Roman stood alone in the face of the ancient and evil foe. The flakey orange crust that was on the beast was making the man want to puke, however he was a brave knight and would kneel to no foe._

“Roman, it’s just the dishes” Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he watched the other sander side glare at the offending plates and other dishes in the sink. It was always like this when Roman had to do any chore, he would glare at it, say it was beneath him, and then try to get Patton to do it. Most days the Morality side of Thomas would do the chore as long as Roman would go and help him with the children at the school he taught at the next day, however it was parents night and Patton wouldn’t be home til late.

Huffing, Roman snatched up the towel and tossed it over his shoulder. “ You’re right, it is just dishes, and so it is beneath me to just clean. I was made for more!” Pointing accusingly at the sink now, Logan could tell Roman was gearing up for a very long rant.

“Unless fighting dragons helps pay the rent, you’re not beneath doing any chore.” Virgil quipped as he walked out from his room, sitting down at the kitchen table with his phone out, texting someone. Logan raised an eyebrow at Virgil actually being out of his room. Ever since he had said his name, the side of Anxiety had been more reclusive. However Logan was at least glad to have Romans rant side tracked, if only for a moment.

Sputtering, Roman looked over at Virgil, grabbing the dish towel from his shoulder and pointing it at the man. “And what do you do? Brooding doesn't pay any bills either!”    


“I work.” Virgil stated, his face turning shocked at his confession.

“Where?”

Not saying anything, Virgil turned and closed in on himself, looking more uncomfortable now that he realized the conversation was on him. Logan wasn’t going to take away any progress of Virgil's and quickly stepped back into the conversation. “ Look, it doesn't matter because Virgil pays me and Patton monthly a few hundred a month to help out while you don’t Roman.”

Turning to look back at Logan now, Roman thought for a long moment before an idea flew into his mind. “So if I get a job, I can stop doing the chores?”

“You won’t do as much but-”

“That settles it!” Roman exclaimed, “I shall get a job!”

“After these dishes Roman.” Logan stated, pointing at the mess with a blank expression, used to Romans declarations.

“Aww finches.”

A few days later, Patton, Logan and Virgil were all eating breakfast when Roman walked proudly out of his room wearing-

“Oh my Gobstoppers, Roman why are you wearing all black?” Patton exclaimed, shocked and very weirded out on how Roman may be wearing almost the same thing Virgil did, yet looked nothing like him at the same time.

The prince bowed gracefully at the three shocked men and smiled “I have a job to go to at a cafe owned by the sweet lady down the street!” The statement was met with more silence until Virgil started laughing, which shocked Patton even more than Princey in all black. Not liking Anxiety laughing at him, Roman crossed his arms and started tapping his foot in irritation.

After a moment, Virgil finally calmed down and looked at Princey “Oh, oh no. Okay that’s funny.”

“May we ask why Virgil?” Logan asked with a raised eyebrow. Virgil didn’t answer for a moment before he shrugged, smiling at the others. 

“Better get going Princey, open shift starts at seven” Virgil stated instead, making Roman look at his watch and realized he had a 30 minutes to get to the shop. Just enough time to make it there and do a grand entrance to amaze his new coworkers.

“Oh starbursts I gotta go!” Roman grabbed Virgils toast and rushed out the door, going to the cafe and eating the stolen buttered goods along the way. As he go to the cafes front doors Roman made sure that no toast was on his face,A prince must always look his best especially when making a grand appearance. Walking up to the front door, he sttod tall as he grabbed the door handle and pulled-

Only to find it locked. Oh finches.

Trying to open it, he gave it a few more tugs before he could hear laughter come from inside and a small voice telling him to hold on a sec. Stepping back Roman sheepishly looked at the woman who opened the door, a small yet sweet looking teenager with pixie cut bubblegum pink hair and the same uniform Roman was wearing but with a blue apron over it.

“You the newbie?” She asked with laughter in her voice, taking in Romans appearance and smiling at him with no maliciousness, but definitely amusement on how the man was clearly trying to save face now.

“Yes, my names Roman and I-”

“Need to use the back door next time, we don’t open the front until eight.” She interrupted with a gentle smile. Blushing now, Roman nodded as he was led in to be introduced to the others opening the shop that day. Kit , who had an Ace Space Fighter button on their apron and green hair pulled back into bun and another guy who did his interview named James, who was restocking the back counter already, dancing to the music and flipping his high pony tail along to the music.

They all helped him learn the basics of the register and, thankfully Roman could keep up with the information. He knew how to use technology, even if Logic was heavily doubtful and stressed proper typing technique. The girl, who’s name was Hannah, told Roman that the boss would come in at eleven to help him learn some of the drinks.

“Oh, so I’m just taking orders right now?” Roman asked slightly dissapointed, he wanted to be in on the action! The creation! Hannah laughed at his upset face, reminding her of a kicked puppy, and patted his back telling him it was easier to learn the names of the drinks and what they had to eat this way.

As the door opened to let the first few guests in, Roman was suddenly very thankful that they didn’t put him to make drinks. The speed of which he had to take orders was intense already, and the guests mostly had little to no mercy when it came to him being slow at the register. Thankfully Hannah hovered when she could to help him out when someone had a complicated order, but by the time his first break came he was exhausted.

Sitting back of house, Roman leaned against the wall and fell slowly to sit on the floor. “This is harder than I thought.” He mumbled to himself, wanting to go back home and just admit defeat. However that wasn’t Roman. He wasn’t a quitter! Nodding to himself he stood back up and took a deep breath, turning to go back out to the register when he ran smack into-

Virgil?

“What the finch?” Roman muttered, looking at Virgil who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. It was then when Kit ran back to grab some more items for the front and saw the two standing together

“Hey Boss! That’s the newbie we texted you about! Roman as soon as you can get back out here, we need some help on Reg!” Kit dashed back out after Virgil gave a little wave of acknowledgment, Roman still not speaking. The other man waited a few more moments before sighing and just grabbing Roman by his shoulders and turning him around, pushing him to the front.

“We’ll talk later. Right now, handle the rush while I do the accounting.” Blinking, Roman shocked himself as he actually did as he was told. It took an hour, but the rush finally ended and Hannah patted the man on the back for a job well done. Roman couldn’t think more than just the fact that his new boss was his biggest rival. He was the side that made Thomas doubt him! It was embarrassing and now he was seriously considering calling it quits now. However, he wasn’t going to quit mid shift, Roman wouldn’t forgive himself

Walking to the back to take his lunch, Roman saw Virgil at the computer still typing away. Not the least bit hungry, the man just leaned on the wall and watched the other work. It was a few minutes before Virgil let out a heavy sigh. “I can feel you glaring at me”

“I’m not glaring.”

“Roman-” Virgil turned to look at the man, setting his accounts down to look up at the other side. “Look I know this is weird and if you want to quit that’s fine, but if you want to work here Hannah likes you and James was the one who really thought you’d be a good fit here.” Shrugging, he turned to his work again.

For a moment, Roman was silent, contemplating something before he spoke. “Last time I came here the owner wasn’t you is all.”

“They died.” Virgil answered bluntly, sounding like he wanted to end the conversation there. Wanting more answers though, Roman was about to say something but Hannah came in and smiled at Roman.

“Hey there Roe! Sorry about the hectic morning, but since Boss mans here early you can start learning how to make the drinks!” She explained with one breath before looking excitedly between the two men.

Looking over at Virgil, who was still working on paperwork, he put on his charming smile at Hannah. “Actually I was really hoping to finish the shift on the register, I think I almost got the hang of it and it is helping me learn all the drink names.”

“Oh but-”

“Let him Hannah, it’s fine.” Virgil responded with a tired look. With an uneasy glance and a realization of the tense atmosphere in the room, Hannah nodded and left with Roman following her without a word. For the next hour Roman worked the register, acting his charming self still and not letting the awkward conversation get to him as he charmed a little old lady into buying a pastry along with her coffee.

When the place was slower, Kit looked over at Roman and smiled, leaning on the counter and stretching. “So Hannah tells us you and Boss man had a glare contest? First day newbie and the boss already hates you?”

Turning to look at the others, Roman scratched his head “Not exactly, we have a history is all.”

“Oh my god, you slept with him!?” James exclaimed, making Roman sputter and look even more shocked and appalled than the others.

“No! Oh my finch no. No. Nope. I-we just know each other outside of work is all! And I thought the owners of this place were, well, less broody and more little old lady.”

The others looked at eachother with this statement, not fully believing it, but they let it slide. It was Kit who spoke up again. “ She passed away a few months ago, Boss man was in her will to take care of this place. He came here almost every day and she always said it was because her grandson and him knew each other when he was alive. When her grandson committed...well it was years ago...she took Boss Man in and practically had him as her grandson for years”

Roman listened to this story intently, knowing that sometimes the sides were drawn to others who had experiences that heightened the sense they portrayed. Patton was always drawn to kids because of this, and Logan did lectures in the community college. The grandchild must have had severe anxiety before he passed.

Taking in this information, he looked up at the clock and realized his shift was ending. Roman said his goodbyes and clocked out, taking his apron home with him and his mind heavy with thoughts.

It wasn’t until later that night, when Patton and Logan had gone to bed, that Roman went to Virgils bedroom door and knocked on it.

“Come in.” He heard after a moment quietly come from the other side. Stepping into the room, he saw a small array of mess in the corners, but also some business books and more accounting notes scattered here and there.  Virgil looked up at Roman from his work that he was doing on his bed, surprised to see the side. “Um, hey.”

“Hey.” Roman replied with an even more awkward pause. Knowing that this may make Anxiety panic if it stayed like this any longer, he cleared his throat. “ I think I want to try out making the ice drinks first because I can decorate them more, and I want to make a Prince drink as soon as possible.”

It wasn’t what he wanted to say, he had wanted to say how he thought taking over someone's legacy was an incredible thing. How he was humbled to here the story and know that it must have taken Virgil a lot of strength to go out of his comfort zone and now understood why he was more confined to his room now more than ever.

But this seemed to be a better thing to say judging by the small surprised smile on Virgils face. “You got to ask Kit then for some help making custom ones, but I can teach you the basics.” Making room on the bed, Virgil started talking slowly, but confidently about the different ice drinks, saying that the next shift Roman had they would cover the hot ones. It was weird being friendly to each other, but in a good way.

A few days later, Roman was making drinks and helping everywhere. Being a quick learner, and having great reflexes because of sword fighting made him easily fall into the rhythm of the store. It was at a quiet moment when Virgil came out from the back and helped stock up on supplies when Roman felt a rag hit his shoulder. Grabbing it he turned to look at Virgil who couldn’t help but smile at the man. It made Roman’s face blush and Kit wiggle his eyebrows at the others working.

“Your turn to do dishes Roman.” Hannah explained, holding a sponge and tossing it as well over to Roman, who caught it with one hand and a groan.

“Oh finches.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this went from one simple concept to HOLY HAMBURGERS. Click that kudos and leave a comment for me if ya wanna!


	3. Pattons Pot Pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Morality has a problem at the elementary school he helps out, he looks to Logic for help.

Every Monday Wednesday and Friday were days Morality spent at least three hours at the local elementary school every afternoon. The teachers loved it when Patton came over because he always knew exactly what to occupy the kids time with as they were waiting for their parents to come pick them up. It wasn’t a rich elementary school, and any volunteers were always welcomed with open arms. Playing with the kids also helped Patton more than the school knew. It was sometimes intense to be in a world where people cheated, lied, and hurt people with no remorse. Children don’t do that naturally, they want to be superheros and good people, not liars and bullies.

As he was looking at the small, tiny but mighty, group of children he was keeping an eye on in the classroom Patton couldn’t feel but off. It wasn’t until he looked to the corner of the room that he noticed a boy, A new kid in the program named Luke, tugging on another childs long hair. He seemed to be also whispering something that was making the other child uncomfortable.  Frowning, Patton walked over to the two children.

“Hey there bucko, that looks like it might make that kids head hurt.” Patton explained kindly to the child. The boy looked up at Patton, his face unreadable as he eyed the adult with a slow but deliberate gaze. It made Patton feel fidgety, if he was being honest.

Letting go of the other boys hair, Luke scoffed. “He’s a sissy, got girly hair.” He stated as a way of explaining why he was being mean to his classmate. Patton blinked once, confused as none of his children ever said something like that before.

Clearing his throat, he looked down at Luke with what he called ‘the small frown of disappointment’ “Now Luke, that’s not very nice to say-”

“That’s cuz you're a  fa-”

“Luke!” Patton interrupted, appalled at a child almost saying a slur. It was the one time he had ever raised his voice, and the other children looked back at the two, the classroom quiet now “P-please go wait for me outside.” Patton watched as Luke got up and grumbled, slamming the door as he went to do as he was told.

After making sure that the other kids were okay, especially the one who’s hair was pulled, Patton was calm enough to go meet Luke. Opening the door, he saw not only Luke but a teacher out there with him. He was one of the older students teacher, and Patton normally never saw him because the after school program he ran was meant for younger students. He had heard stories about how he would yell at the children, the only reason he wasn’t fired was because tenure.

“What the hell were you up to this time?” The teacher yelled at Luke, who flinched at the mans loud voice, causing Patton to go into Dad mode.

“Excuse me Mr. Smith, that is no way to talk to one of my students!” Mr. Smith looked over at Patton with a glare, before he realized that he was about to yell at an adult. He took a deep breath before side glancing at Luke, who balled in on himself, avoiding eye contact.

“This student is my child Mr. Davis, and I’m sorry he was being such a disturbance to the others. He was recently kicked out of his daycare, and so I thought he might behave if I was in the building, but apparently not.” Mr. Smith responded. Patton blinked at that, not knowing how to respond. He was out dadded.

Shuffling, he played with his glasses as he responded “Well I just thought the room was getting to him honestly, restless feet and all. I was going to see if he wanted to take a walk or something to help.” Patton didn’t look up to see the look on the fathers face, but he could feel the tension in the hallway increasing. 

“So he wasn’t being a pain in the-”

“Nope, never!” Patton interrupted with a happy smile. “Now, do you still need a few before collecting Luke? He needs to gather his things anyway, and oh! I have cookies for him to take home” The younger man tacked on with a chipper tone. Mr. Smith blinked, taken aback at the news

“Well I do need to run this to the office.” Looking back down at Luke, he glared once more at his son before leaving Patton and him alone. It took a moment, but Luke looked over at Patton with a confused look on his face.

“Why did you tell him that?” Luke asked, and Patton shrugged. It wasn’t normal for the man to outright lie, but telling the boys father the real reason seemed even worse than lying. He didn’t have a good feeling about what would have happened if he had told the truth.

Looking at Luke, Patton smiled warmly, leaning up against the wall of the classroom. “Because You’re not a pain in the whatever to me, and while I didn’t like what you did or were saying in the classroom, Luke I don’t want to assume you meant to be mean to a classmate for no real reason.” Taking a moment for that to sink in, Luke nodded quietly before Patton escorted him back in the room. With a quiet sorry to the childs hair he pulled, Luke grabbed his things and was about to leave when the older man came up to him with a baggie of cookies.

“You were serious about the cookies?” Luke blinked, looking up at Patton.

“I am always serious about cookies.”

After Luke left with his father, the rest of the children's parents started to come in to pick up the children, and soon Patton was left alone with his thoughts. As he was cleaning up the classroom, he shook his head. He was mad at Mr. Smiths actions, but he wasn’t in a good position to speak up to the man. Patton didn’t want to make any of Lukes home life anymore stressful as what it sounded like. To be fair, as Logan would state, he didn’t even know if it was his home life causing this behavior.

That’s it! Logan would be able to help out! Gathering his stuff, Patton made his way out of the school and started walking back home. When he was ever in a pickle, Logan was always dilligent about helping him get out of the sour situation. Getting home in one peace, he opened the door to see Roman lounging on the couch reading a drink making cookbook.

“Sup Pat,” Roman greeted the man, not taking his eyes out of his book. The informal greeting was still new to Princey, but working at the coffee shop was really getting to the man. In all good ways of course. He was telling Thomas a lot about his adventures and how they could make more content, which means they both are more busy than normal. It was a very happy time for the romantic.

Giving a general nod of hello, still in his thoughts about Luke, Patton went to the kitchen to cook. He was going to make pot pies for dinner tonight. Pot pies were good, they were a meal everyone liked and had no bad aftertaste. As he dropped all his stuff next to Roman, he got into the kitchen, and to work. Getting the vegetables from the fridge, he started chopping and dicing, consuming himself in his work to make the best pot pies.

It didn’t take long until Virgil and Roman all stood outside the kitchen to observe their friend making dinner with the look of a brain surgeon on his face.

“Pot pies.” Roman stated, noticing the flour on the counter. Patton always makes the crust from scratch.

“Bad day then.”

“Could be he’s craving them?”

“It’s not winter, he only craves them in the winter.” Virgil responded back, the two quieting to look back at Patton making the pies, consumed in his own world.

It wasn’t long until Logan came home from the university, the smell of...oh finches. Logan walked over and saw Virgle and Roman looking into the kitchen, Patton now moved on to rolling out the crust for pot pie.  “How bad is it?” Logan asked the two.

“Hand made chicken stock bad.” Roman replied, looking over at Logan. It was the common sense and clear head that made Logan the go to man when Patton was like this. Normally this happened after Thomas did something that made him also guilty, or when he witnessed something bad. 

“Okay, everyone out of the way” Logan replied, rolling up his sleves and walking into the battlefield that was the kitchen. As soon as he entered, Patton gave him a knife and pushed him over to the chicken. Logan knew by now that this meant that Patton wanted him to cut the chicken for the pie. Doing as he was told, Logan let the quiet instructions happen until the pot pies were placed into the oven to cook.

Noticing that they were the only two in the kitchen , the others leaving as soon as Logan went in knowing that he could handle this on his own, Patton grabbed a dish towel and started playing with it. He hated to have to bother Logan with his problems, after all he also had a very long day and it would only give Logan more pressure to deal wi-

“Patty” Logan said, using the nickname that he rarely used on Patton. “ Talk to me.” He asked softly, making the other's shoulders sag in defeat.

“I think-I think one of my kids is getting bullied at home by their parent.” Patton responded, going into an explanation about the days events. It felt good to tell someone, and Logan would know what to do, because he always knew what to do. When he finished recalling the events, still playing with the dish towel, he expected Logan to call him silly and tell him how to fix it.

Instead he got silence. Then more silence. Finally Patton could feel Logans hands holding his, and looked up to see a strained look on the others face. That wasn’t good. “Patton you’re not going to like what I’m about to say-”

“But it’s wrong that he’s being yelled at and-”

“Are there any injuries on Luke?” Logan asked, causing Patton to shake his head no. “Any time at all has Luke said he was being hurt at home?” Again, Patton shook his head. “Then while there is a thing as emotional abuse, unfortunately you don’t have anything to prove that's happening either.”

“But he yelled at Luke!” Patton explained. “That’s-”

“A form of discipline that’s acceptable to a lot of people. Doesn't make it okay to do, but it’s not scorned.” Logan explained to the now frazzled Patton. Taking the others hand in his, Logan brought him closer and held onto his friend as he tried to come to terms with the situation. It was rough to see Patton like this, trying so hard to find a way to help the boy. It was in his nature to help when people needed it, to not lie, to be a good man.

It broke Logan's heart metaphorically to see that good man defeated by reality. It wasn’t long until he felt his shoulder go wet with tears, Patton now crying with frustration now. Letting the man stay in his arms, Logan gathered his own thoughts about the situation. “You can still help him be a better person though.”

“How?” Patton mumbled, earning a tisk from Logan because he knew. He was just too upset to see it.

“Well you’ve already got through to him a bit. You said he apologized to the child right?”

“Yeah” Patton sniffled. “He was honest about it too, and the other kid smiled at him so he took the apology. It was cute.”

Chuckling, Logan moved so he could look Patton in the eyes. “I’m sure it was. Well then that’s a good step. Children see their teachers more sometimes than their parents, and even if you don’t see him that often, you can still set good examples for him. As long as he has someone helping him, he has a chance.” He finished with a small smile. Logan never went into the math or the probability of it actually working when Patton was like this. He learned long ago some facts were better left with Patton not knowing.

It took Patton a moment to respond, but when he did it was with a small smile on his face. “Thanks Loe” He whispered, letting this moment in his friend's arms last a moment longer. It was ruined by the fire alarm beeping.

“Finches! The pie!” Patton jumped out of Logans arms and got out the pies, only slightly crispy but still good to eat. Logan shook his head and called the other two to the dinner table, knowing Patton would be alright now. Maybe not all better, but okay with the situation now that he talked it out.

The next time Patton came to the after school classroom, Luke was sitting in the front row with a cookbook in his hand. Raising an eyebrow, Patton came over to the boy and smiled. “What’s cookin?” He asked with a smile With a timid smile back, Luke handed Patton the book and started to fidget in his seat.

“I really liked those cookies you gave me last time, and I was wondering if you could tell me how you made them? My dad thinks baking is for-” Luke paused and shrugged his shoulders “But yeah. I want to learn anyway.”

Patton smiled and took the next seat to Luke, letting the other students continue on with doing their own homework. “It would be my pleasure.” He replied with a smile, opening up the cookbook and starting to explain food safety, Luke paying attention with his own smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically me getting more of Moralitys character more hashed out and rounded out. Logan and him have a special bond because of how close they work together with Thomas on things. If you liked it, hit that Kudos and please leave a comment telling me about what you might want to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> Please click that like button, aka Kudos, and subscribe for more content! (kidding, but leave a comment if ya like!)


End file.
